Childhoods
by BetweenIandGirl
Summary: Megumin and Kazuma are childhood friends, but Kazuma's first love happens to be another childhood friend that's not Megumin and this is a story about their childhoods memories...
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I'm not done yet with that Satou Emerge story because my busy time... so I decided to make short stories instead...**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**BetweenIandGirl Present**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: **VanillaFag

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

.

#Meet

.

Megumin, A 5 year old child is walking slowly towards her house... rather than a house, it's more like a shack... Yeah her family is still poor as ever... Luckily, Megumin is smart enough that her family doesn't have to worry about her grades

Megumin P.O.V

Grooooowls*

Ugh, I'm hungry... I really want to challenge that Yunyun to get a few bites but unfortunately she's sick today... I hope I have enough energy to catch crayfish to fill my belly... But it's already Monday and I haven't had a proper meal since Friday

What should I do?

"Aqua! Bring back my lunchbox!"

"Kusususu! Catch me if you can! You'll never catch up to me Kazuma!"

"Just because you get a high scores in sports doesn't mean I will do nothing! I will report this to sensei!"

"Ahhhhh! Wait! Don't report this to sensei! Forgive meee!"

A young boy and a young girl who look like 8 year olds appear in front of me and got into a wrangle after they got out from their school...

School?

Since when did my way home have a school nearby? And aren't I in Kindergarten? But wait? Where am I? And who are these guys!?

Ahhhhh! What in the world... My vision is spinning!?

With my genius brain, I knew what was happening to me... I'm fainting...

Aqua P.O.V

"Aqua! Let me go!"

"NO! I don't wanna! You're gonna report me to our teacher if I let you go!"

"It's not about that anymore! Look a brat is looking at us!"

"Ah!?"

Kazuma's right... There is a brat looking at us... Maybe she's around 5 years old...

Without me noticing she... Fainted! Luckily Kazuma was able to catch before her head hit the road

Wait, Kazuma...

"Before you ask, you unconsciously let your guard down and made it easy to break your grip..."

"What should we do now? Kazuma?"

"What? Report it to teacher and don't stop me this time! It's an emergency situation!"

Wait... That means...

"K-Kazuma, you won't report me to teacher right?"

"Why should I not report you? Of course I'm gonna report you too!"

He said as he ran with the brat on his back and lunchbox.

"AHHHH! WAITT! KAZUMA! FORGIVE MEEE!"

With all my might i ran to catch up to Kazuma but it's an unlucky day for me as I see Eris and her fans suddenly blocking(passing by) my way!

"TCH! THAT ERIS! WHY SHE-"

It made me so mad that i cursed her for the whole day.

Kazuma P.O.V

"Kazuma? Why are you here? And who is this girl?" Sensei asked me when I entered her room.

"Kazuma-desu, well... I want to report Aqua who is causing a ruckus again and... this brat who almost collapsed when i saw her..."

"Is she your acquaintance?"

"No, I don't even know her name..."

Grooooowls*

"You must eat soon Kazuma..."

"No, that hungry sound didn't come from me and I doubt it came from Sensei's belly either...so... Oh, poor girl... She's hungry and she doesn't have energy either..."

"Anyways, put her in infirmary ... I will make something for her later..."

"Rather than protect, it's more like keeping an eye right? Sensei?"

"I trust you and you know what will happen if you don't right?"

"A-alright Sensei!"

Uwaaahh... even if I'm on good terms with Sensei her threats are still so frightening... But in any case... put this brat in infirmary and keep an eye on her...

Oh... Not noticing that I'm done with my job... Well, time to eat...

"Itadakimasu"

I eat my lunch while keeping an eye on the brat...

Megumin P.O.V

My nose smells something... Tasty... I open my eyes slowly and found my self staring at an unfamiliar ceiling...

I look to the side and found the boy I saw earlier eating his lunch and he noticed me waking up because he stopped eating...

"Good morning..."

I wanted to reply back but I didn't have enough energy and the food he's eating looks delicious...

"Want to eat?"

Ah... He seem to be a sharp person... As I stare at his lunchbox I wasn't able to restrain my hunger... But... Is it okay to take food from a stranger?

"Is... It... Alright?"

"You don't need to answer if you're that tired... Here have a piece of bread"

He's rummaged through his bag and after a while he seemed to have found it and gave me a piece of bread...

"Thanks..."

That's all I could say before eating out of sheer joy...

"Hicc.."

Ahhh... why am I crying...

"You must have been so hungry that you're crying... I know a slice of bread isn't enough for your growing body but please wait till Sensei comes back..."

No! That's not it! I'm really glad that you gave me food! or so I wanted to say but my mouth kept silent maybe because of hunger and fatigue...

Well at least I don't have to worry being sick since I'm getting fed by a random stranger... So he continues eating his lunch and I continue eating mine...

"Why?"

"You collapsed in front of me earlier..."

"Wh..."

"You didn't have enough energy... I think..."

"W..."

"If you ask why I helped a stranger... Then it must be because I see you as a little sister..."

"Little sister?"

Why does this boy see me as a little sister?

"You're younger than me... And I really want a little sister..."

"Why me?"

"You have the aura of someone I must protect.."

What aura? Actually,nevermind... that kinda stupid...

"Looks like you can handle her Kazuma... Look at your cute convesation with her, Ahhh how nice~"

"Sensei!? What do you mean?"

"Nothing~ And who are you sweetie? And here have something to eat"

Suddenly this school teacher shows up and I don't understand her... BUt ok, my name is...

"M-Megumin..."

"Is that a nickname?"

The boy who the teacher addressed as Kazuma asked if it's a call name...

"No, It's my real name..."

"what is a Megumin?"

"Are you making fun of me!?"

"Well,no... Well, yes..."

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!?"

"Well, sorry then... now let me go home... See you again Sensei, and you too..."

"Ah, see you again Kazuma!"

"Ah... Wait..."

I'm already done eating and my stomach is full. I really want to repay the favor this boy gave me... But I don't know where I am right now... So before he got outside, I called his name and he turned his head...

"What?"

"Can you escort me home? I don't know where I am right now... Also what's your name?"

I don't know why but I feel embarrassed... And this silence makes it more awkward...

"Ok I will escort you home and my name is Kazuma, Satou Kazuma, nice to meet you Megumin!"

"W-well, my name is Megumin and please treat me well..."

And that's how I meet Kazuma who became my close childhood friend... Well, second close childhood friend...

.

TBC

.

**I feel they're OOC here but at the same time I don't feel they're OOC... what you guys think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, Updating this story**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**BetweenIandGirl Present**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: VannilaFag**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

* * *

.

#Onii-chan

.

Megumin P.O.V

I'm in a cafe'... sitting down and eating food that Kazuma ordered for me...

"Nom nom nom..."

I'm munching on something that actually fills my stomach... It feels great to eat like this everyday... Though it's because of this new friend of mine i met a week ago...

"If you need anything else, just tell me..."

"N-no, I don't wanna burden you more than this... But... Thanks for treating me..."

It's Kazuma... a 8 year old boy I met when I collapsed last week... Although even after introducing ourselves we still call each other 'you'...Dunno why... Maybe because we're still strangers? But why is he treating me so well? Is it because I'm a cute 5 year old?

"It's shocking how your house is more of a shack... Fortunately, your house and kindergarten school is on my way to school... SO I can keep an eye on you and take care of you if need..."

"You don't need to go that for me... It makes me feeling uneasy... And it's not like I wanted to be poor... It;s because of my parents..."

"Does your parents abuse you? I can call the police on them..."

"N-no,no, no... My parents are treating me well but their jobs..."

"Oh, ok... I get it a low paying job huh..."

Kazuma is sharp, he knows what I'm talking about despite speaking in a round about way... Since he escorts me home from kindergarten, he always treats me to something to eat before going home...Uwaaa... I really owe him a lot... Is there something I can do for him?

"...Kazuma?"

"Yes, I'm Kazuma... and Megumin finally called me by name..."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Just my signature call..."

"That sounds cool... Wait, that's not it! Is there something I can do for you Kazuma? I owe you a lot since we met"

I hope what he asks is within my grasp

"Hmm, what about marrying me?"

"Awawawa... Is... Is that w-what you want!? B-but w-we are still kids!?"

Why suddenly say we're being married Kazuma!? Although it's within my grasp and I don't really mind marrying him in the future... WHAT AM I THINKING ABOUT!?

"Pffffft... BWAHAHAHAHA!"

AND WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!?"

I punched Kazuma on his shoulders multiple times...

"Hahahaha... Sorry, I was just joking earlier"

"And here I am being serious about owing you..."

"Err... I understand that my joke made you angry but please don't cry..."

Kazuma's finger is touching my cheeks and wiping my tears... I'm crying? But Kazuma's hands feel so warm that it makes me calm... But thinking about what Kazuma said earlier makes me embarrassed... Does he really intend to marry me?

I look away from Kazuma but his hand is still embracing my head...

"I owe you a lot Kazuma... Is there something I can do for you... Something that I can do right now?"

Kazuma finally removes his hand from my head but I can still the warmth of Kazuma's hand... What is happening to me?

"Hmm, I already have a little brother to call me nii'san... I wonder what it feels having a little sister calling me Onii-chan..."

Kazuma is muttering something about being brothers and sisters... After that his eyes had a distant look... Huh? Why did I notice that? Whatever...He looked at me again... but that made me embarrassed as if I was caught peeping on him and it made me look away... Again...

"Do you have something in mind already?"

Kazuma scratched his head as if he's not sure what to tell me.

"Well, I don't know if you will agree to this..."

"I will agree as long as it is within my power"

"Ok, can you call me onii-chan after this? By that I mean while we are still kids... You can call me Kazuma again when we're teenagers"

"So... Calling Kazuma onii-chan until we become teens?"

"Yeah, basically what I thought you could do at this age"

"Alright, Kazu- oniichan..."

My mouth is used to calling him Kazuma... Maybe I need some practice.

"W-what is this feeling... It feels really nice having a little girl calling me onii-chan... Although Megumin almost called me by name"

"Well, at least Kazu... Onii-chan is happy right?"

"Yeah, I'm overjoyed"

I really don't understand how boys brain works... Alright, Kazuma is now my big brother...

"Does this mean that im Kazu... Onii-chan's little sister?"

"Yeah, you're now my Imouto"

Kazuma Onii-chan is hugging me!? He called me Imouto? I feel so warm that I might melt but it feels good... Well, having a big brother doesn't feel so bad...

"Hehehehehehe..."X2

Our cheeks are touching while we're hugging... I might melt from this warm feeling...

"Heh, so you two are siblings now?"

Someone interrupted our fun... It was the blue haired girl with Kazuma... What was her name?

"Who are you?"

"Eh!? You don't know me!?"

I shook my head to say no.

"Why did Kazuma not tell you that I, The great Aqua, is his bestfriend?!"

"BEST FRIEND MY A**! YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A PEST TO ME! I'D RATHER BE FRIENDS WITH AN ANT THAN YOU SINCE THEY'RE SMARTER THAN YOU D***!"

"UWAAAA! DON'T CALL ME A PEST!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN RETORT WHEN I CALLED YOU DUMB, STUPID!"

"UWAAAAA!"

Blue hair... Who is it again? Aqua? She's being clingy to Kazuma but Kazuma stops her before she came close... Somehow I'm jealouse... I tugged Kazuma's sleeve.

"Kazu... Onii-chan, let's go home already..."

"Oh, ok... Since my imouto is with me I will forgive you this time... Let's go Megumin-chan..."

"What did I do wrong?"

Aqua is sulking in the corner... Why would she do that? At least I'm going home with my new Onii-chan Kazuma... It feels great having a big brother who cares a lot about you...

.

TBC

.

* * *

**Ok... I just made Kazuma Megumin as brother and sister... but they're still kids so pairing is little weird... but why it's full of fluff?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update again! BUT SOMEHOW I FEEL THIS CHAPTER UNSATISFYING FOR ME!**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**BetweenIandGirl Present**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: VanillaFag**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

* * *

.

#Childhoods Friend

.

Kazuma P.O.V

I'm in my house playing video games... Today is a weekend so I'm free to do what I want... Though I really want a family vacation but my parents are too busy.

"Onii-chan..."

This is my new 5 year old little sister who is completely unrelated to me by blood whom I met almost two weeks ago, Megumin. At first I just acknowledged her as an acquaintance but as soon as I found out about her family status , I decided to treat her as well as I possibly can.  
It must be tough to be in a poor family. It's so bad that she is much shorter than her friends in kindergarten possibly because of malnourishment. At first, I just treated her out of concern but surprisingly she wants payback the things I've done for her. She didn't pay back with money of course, rather she wants to pay me back in other ways. So at first I joked about wanting to marry her, though I don't really know much about marriage. Her face was funny at that time, I wanted to tease her more but she looked serious about paying me back and says she doesn't wanna burden me anymore so I asked her is she wanted to be my little sister and call me Onii-chan, though it took some time for her to call me Onii-chan naturally.

"Yeah, Megumin-chan? What's the matter?"

She's blushing a lot recently, usually when we meet eyes or when I call her 'Megumin-chan'. But she's blushing for another reason this time, she's glancing back and forth between me and my old toys.I think she's embarrassed that she doesn't own a toy and wants to play with mine instead. Well since her family is poor I understand and I can understand her via body language. I'm not her Onii-chan for nothing.

"Onii-chan... can I?"

"Sure, you want to play with my toys right? Go ahead..."

"YAY!"

She was surprisingly happy for something so small but since it's cute it's fine. She took out a cubic toy, a rubik's cube. Well I hope she can solve it she is a 'genius' after all.

"..."

"..."

Unsurprisingly she got one color right... and still one... Almost two but she messed up the other side... One color... And it repeated several times.

"What's the matter?"

"GAH! THIS TOY IS DRIVING ME MAD! ONII-CHAN"

She said while throwing the cubic toy.

"Well, what do you expect? It's a toy meant to educate you about logical movements... I got dizzy too the first time I tried it... Hmmm, let me solve this..."

And somehow I managed to finish the cubic toy.

"Eeeeeh!? How did Onii-chan solve this so easily while I had a hard time just solving two colors!? Mess that thing again!? This time I will be solving this cubic toy!"

Well, just mess it up... Still she's so cute when she's angry like this... And she loves challenges...

"Right,up,down,left...Bottom left, upper right..."

Well now she's doing her own strategy to solve the toy... Back to playing video games I guess.

Hmmm, my childhood friend is late today... Isn't she supposed to visit me today?

"Hello! Kazuma-kun!"

"Bwah!"

Speaking of the devil, my childhood friend shocked me from behind.

"Hehehehehe... Your face looks funny, Kazuma..."

"You are- Rieri!?"

This is my childhood friend since kindergarten, Rieri. (We don't know what her name actually is... So we just substitued Megumin's Voice actress' name here, sorry Rie-san!)

"Sorry, sorry... btw who's that cute little girl?"

"Oh, she's my little sister..."

"Eh!? You have a sister? All I know is you have a little brother..."

"We're not related by blood"

"Huh? Did your parents divorce?"

"Nope, she became my sister because she wants to repay me back..."

"What do you mean by repay you back?"

"Well, Onii-chan is treating me to a meal everyday... My family is poor so I can pay him back using money and I don't wanna burden him so I asked if there's anything I can do for him... So he asked me to call him Onii-chan..."

Megumin-chan just barged into the conversation, I wonder if she's done wi-. WHAT! she managed to solve that by herself!? Is she a genius?

"Well, that's the story... Rieri..."

Rieri stared at Megumin and Megumin stared back. What are they doing?

"Who is she, Onii-chan?"

Oh, right... this is the first time Megumin is meeting Rieri...

"Oh, this is Rie... My friend since kindergarten..."

"Hello my name is Rieri but since your Kazuma's little sister you can call me Rie"

"Umm, my name is Megumin..."

"Megumin-chan, you must leave a good impression when you're meeting someone for the first time..."

"Hmm... Okay, Onii-chan..."

Megumin is now striking a pose while flapping her, wait where did she get that cape...

"My name is Megumin! First ranking kindergarten student and Kazuma Onii-chan's little sister!"

"Weird... But that's kinda cool?"

"Yeah, I guess it's cool..."

"Really!? I will be introducing myself that way whenever I meet new people then!"

"No, no... Don't do that..."

"Muu..."

Pout all you want but I forbid you from embarrassing yourself by introducing yourself in such a manner.

"Well, now that I know about your sister... Are you done with your homework?"

"Yeah, I've finished it two days ago..."

"Can you please show me the answer? Kazuma-kun?"

"Even better, I am going to teach you myself..."

"That indeed sounds better, thanks."

"I'm really lucky and smart, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, now remove that smug look on your face before I bash your head in"

"Onii-chan is smart? Is Onii-chan in the top 10?"

"Yeah, Kind of..."

"Cool..."

"Well, you can play with my toys while I teach Rieri..."

"But I would like to play with Onii-chan but because Onii-chan is with a friend then I'll play alone..."

Eh? Why is Megumin sad?

"Well, I can play with you after I finish teaching Rieri with the homework"

"Really!? For real.?"

"Sure, I always keep my promises."

"Okay, I will wait for you then... Good luck with your homework Rieri-san!"{Just cheering for her, I dunno other word for cheering so I use keep up?}

"Thanks."x2

"Okay, time to work... Rieri."

"Right, Kazuma... Hehe."

.

TBC

.

* * *

**I don't know what I have write...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, My update is really slow because I took holiday and college stuff...**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**BetweenIandGirl Present**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: VanillaFag**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

* * *

.

#Little Brother

.

Megumin P.O.V

I'm inside Kazuma's house, it feels nice having someone to accompany despite being poor.

"Ta... Ta..."

"Hmm, a baby?"

Is he Kazuma's little brother? If so, that means you're my little brother too... He looks like 10 months old or so...

"Oh, there you are Kazuto... I was looking for you..."

Suddenly Kazuma who's been taking care of me lately appeared... It seems he's looking for his little brother...

"Is he your little brother, Onii-chan?"

"Yeah, he's my little brother... Mom told me to watch him today so here I am babysitting you both..."

"Err... You don't really need to babysit me you know, I'm old enough to take care of myself"

Yeah, I'm turning six next month... So I'm trying to act more like an adult..."

"Then why are you still here? I know I promised to feed you once a day... but what are you here for? Want to know my family?"

"I actually want to meet your family to express my gratitude since you're treating me so well... But there's a reason for this..."

"Then why?"

"I just feel... Lonely..."

"Then why don't you play with your friends and classmates?"

"No, not in kindergarten but at home... both my parents are working so I'm alone until they come home from work."

"Oh... I think I understand what you're saying..."

"Nii... Niii..."

Suddenly Kazuma's little brother tugged at his sleeve...

"Hmm, what's wrong? Kazuto?"

"Da... Da?"

And pointed at me after getting Kazuma's attention.

"Hm, Oh... She's Megumin... you're non-blood related Nee-chan..."

"Oho? So now I'm a big sister? I guess it won't hurt being called Onee-chan."

"Me... Ku? Nee? Nee? Nii?"

"Yeah, she's your new big sister..."

"I want to know how Onii-chan talks to a baby or rather how you understand what Kazuto says..."

I feel weird watching Kazuma and a baby have a conversation that I don't understand... Hmm? Why is Kazuto's eyes shining?

"Neeee!"

"Fwaaaah!"

Why is this baby suddenly hugging me!?

"It seems he already accepted you as his Onee-chan."

"I-ish that so?"

It's my first time getting hugged by people other than my family... Wait a minuter, didn't Kazuma and I hug some week ago!?

"Awww... What are you fussing about it's just a hug."

"DID YOU READ MY MIND!?"

I can't help but blush thinking about it.

"Hahahaha, sorry... It's just that you and Kazuto look so cute hugging each other that I can't help but tease you... Plus you're really cute when you're flustered."

"Mouuu..."

I pout my mouth at Kazuma, but somehow I'm still blushing even after Kazuma's teasing.

"Nee! Nee! Nee!"

Oh yeah, I forgot about Kazuto...

"Hmmm, What do you want Kazuto?"

"Play."

"Okay..."

I looked at Kazuma and asked for help... I don't know how to deal with a baby...

"Can I join Kazuto?"

"Nii en Nee? Play!?"

Kazuto seems happy about playing with his blood-related Onii-chan and non-blood related Onee-chan.

After a few games...

"Ahhh! Why do I always lost in this dumb rock-paper-scissor game against you two!?"

I'm frustrated because I always lose in this game no matter which one I pick.

"I don't know but I've never lost in this game... Is this what they call luck? And it looks like it runs in my family..."

"Luck huh... sounds like a good trait..."

"You meeting me when you collapsed was considered luck, you know?"

"No, not that... I mean... I just want a better life..."

"Didn't I already promise to make your life better?"

"No, you just promised feeding me on a daily basis and I don't want to trouble you anymore..."

"You know, you can just thank me for helping you..."

"Thanks for treating me, I guess?"

We continued playing games with Kazuto until he's growling and moves frantically. {Actually frantically sound better}

"Ah, he's biting my finger..."

Kazuto is biting my right index finger in the middle of playing.

"Maybe his teeth is growing?"

"Probably? But this is quite painful... Actually, HELP ME! OUCH!"

His teeth are quite sharp... It's hard to get my finger out of his mouth.

After Kazuma forcibly separated me from his little brother and gave him a bottle of milk, he finally calmed down.

"Zzzzz..."

"Finally... That was quite painful... Ah, he's asleep..."

"Yeah, babysitting can be quite a handful indeed..."

Said Kazuma while bandaging my finger... Luckily it didn't bleed.

We really worked a lot for this baby... It was very tiring experience... I don't know why but...

"This is fun..."

"Yeah, playing with your siblings is fun."

"Kazuma Onii-chan..."

"Yeah, Megumin-chan?"

"How do you feel about having a little brother?"

"Annoying from time to time... But there's this feeling that you need to protect him, you know..."

"You're actually a good brother, Onii-chan... And I'ver never seen you annoyed by my presence..."

"That's because you're obedient and listens to me... You're old enough to know that actions have consequences, but the same thing can't be applied to Kazuto... He will literally eat anything that falls to the floor... He doesn't have common sense yet... Hmm, What's this you destroyed a rubik's cube again?"

"Erm... I tried to solve it but I felt annoyed that I re-assembled it using brute force... Hehe.."

"I know how you feel, but as a girl you shouldn't use brute force too often or else people will think you're a boy..."

"Are you serious?"

"Not really, but by social standards..."

Yeah, I'll remember that... And hearing the sound of my non-blood related sibling sleeping noise makes me wonder... How does it feel like having a little sister?

"Now I want to know how it feels like having a little sister..."

"Just ask you parents to make one, Megumin-chan."

.

TBC

.

* * *

**Heh, Maybe I need fast forward plot for this story...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Special thanks to VanillaFag who's willingly help me editing this fanfic.**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**BetweenIandGirl Present**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: VanillaFag**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

.

#Elementary School

.

Megumin P.O.V

Finally! I'm entering Elementary School! And now I don't have to worry about the lack of food because Kazuma who recently turned 9, who beceame my Onii-chan for almost a year and a half studies here! I'm seven now, so I must act more like an adult. So here I am standing on front of the school gate with Kazuma, by my side is my mom who is came to school and is talking with Kazuma.

"I can trust you to keep her safe right? Kazuma-kun?"

"Roger! I understand madam! I shall keep her safe!"

Kazuma is saying something to my mom in a flustered state... I wonder what they're talking about?

"Thank you very much for helping my daughter... Megumin, you can come to Kazuma if you need anything..."

"Okay, mom I will!"

"Okay, have fun at school with Kazuma!"

Immediately after my mom left and ran back to work, Kazuma let a sigh out of his mouth. We entered the gate and looked at the bulletin board.

"Sigh, your mom is pushing everything to me, Megumin-chan..."

"What did my mom say, Onii-chan?"

"Some kind of future plans or something? I don't really understand."

"Future plan?"

"Yeah, but for now she asked me to look after you in school..."

Oh there's the bulletin board... I came closer to have a better look.I wasn't able to see anything because of the crowd...

"Huh? let me take a look at it..."

Kazuma took a look at the bulletin board, He start walking away and I'm just following behind him... I know he will lead me to my classroom because I'm his little sister... Oh, Kazuma's stop at a room... Room 1-A... is it my classroom?

"Here's your class, Megumin-chan..."

"Thanks, Onii-chan..."

I bowed a little to him before entering my classroom.

"Who's that? Your little sister? She looks nothing like you though."

"Hmmm? Dust-senpai? Well, she's a friend of mine..."

"Friends? With a little kid?"

"Aren't you a kid too? Anyways, now I know what it feels having a little sister..."

I heard Kazuma talking with his senpai before his footsteps faded.

"Megumin..."

Hmm, I heard someone call my name... Strange, I haven't introduced myself yet...

Oh, I see now it was my self-proclaimed rival...

"Yunyun? What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious? I study here of course..."

"No, that's not what I mean! I mean why are you studying in the same school as me?"

"Well, someone recommended me this place... IT'S NOT LIKE I'M HERE BECAUSE OF YOU OR ANYTHING, ALRIGHT!?"

"What are you fussing about?"

I have no idea why she's flailing around like that. I mean it's just a school...

"Oh well, nice to be in the same classroom with you... Again..."

"Why do you look bored?"

"Because of you."

"HOW RUDE!"

Oh, the bell is ringing... The teacher will be here soon.

"Well, let's get back to our seats, the teacher will be here soon..."

"Are you even listening to me!?"

I sat down on a chair and waited for the teacher to come... Wait, isn't there supposed to be a ceremony? Eh, let's just wait for the teacher.

Kazuma P.O.V

Winter has ended and spring has arrived... Time for a new page of my life in this world.

Why am making a poem about something so pointless? Well, because literature class already gave us its book...

First day in school is just about the opening ceremony, schedule announcement and giving out books for their respective subjects... Oh, appointing the cleaners and electing the class president too... I forgot about how that new grade one student doing though...

"Kazuma, it's already break time... Can you lend me money.?"

"Already? And no I'm never lending you money again, Aqua."

"Erm, I'll gladly lend you some money Aqua-sama... But more importantly... Kazuma!"

Someone actually went and lent Aqua money, brown hair and blue eyes... Errr, who's that guy again? Katsuragi?

"What do you want Katsuragi?"

"It's Mitsurigi! At least remember my last name is Kyouya! Kazuma!"

"So what do you want? Mitsu-something?"

"We've been in the same class for more than a year and yet you still don't remember my name!? WHATEVER! TODAY I'LL CHALLENGE YOU AND WIN!"

"Oh? So you wanna play? Heh*smug face*..."

"Exactly, wait did you just say 'heh' in uncomfortable way?"

"So, what do you want to play Katsuragi?"

"It's Mitsu- *Sigh* Nevermind, let's play UNO."

"I don't mind."

"And if I win I'll take Aqua and eat at the canteen."

"Why are you obsessed with Aqua? I don't mind if you take her away from me, actually take her far far far away from me."

"HEY!? I HEARD THAT!"

Let's ignore the shouting Aqua and destroy this guy, although he's pretty good at this I still beat him in a minute...

"AAAAAHHHHH! YOU LITERALLY BEAT ME IN A MINUTE HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"You're actually pretty good at this, but it seems that my luck affects this game too hehe."

"What game doesn't use luck?"

"I don't know... Think of it yourself."

Hmmm? Why is everyone silent?

Everyone is silent and is looking at the door so I did the same thing and found Megumin also some other student which is probably from grade 1. Megumin is standing still at the door and seemed to be looking for something but stopped after looking into my eyes for several minutes...

Megumin entered the classroom hurriedly... She's silently took my hand and dragged me outside... Huh? What's up with her?

"Who's that girl? Kazuma's sister?"

"No idea."

"I only remember Kazuma having a little brother though."

I heard my classmates talking about me. Let's just hope it's not anything bad.

"Ah, Kazuma-kun..."

I was put to a stop as we passed by Rieri.

"Ah, sorry Rieri... I don't know what you want but can we talk about this later? Megumin seems like she needs something, catch you later!"

"R-right..."

Gosh, why is Rieri looking for me and where is Megumin dragging me? After a while Megumin finally let me go... As for where we were headed it was the... Canteen.

"Oh, are you hungry?"

Groooowls*

She nodded while blushing.

"Want to come with me or will you wait here?"

In the end she ended up coming with me... Maybe she's shy about other kids... Wait, those kids are... Why are my classmates following me? Grade 1 too?

"EEEEK!?"

Huh? Why some of them look afraid to me? Whatever... let just buy Megumin some treat.

"Hello, Kazuma-chan... And who's this cutie?"

"Ah, she's my little sister, Cashier-san."

"SO SHE'S REALLY HIS LITTLE SISTER!?"

"SO HE'S REALLY HER BIG BROTHER!?"

I don't know what they're shrieking about my relationship with Megumin?

"Kazuma, what did I say about calling me Cashier-san?"

"Sorry, but I forgot Nii-san's name."

"That's horrible, but at least call me Nii-san than cashier san, that's still appropriate since I'm just 20 years old than calling me by my job... So, what do you want to buy?

And so today my daily life as an elementary school students with Megumin started... Also please be considerate of my wallet, Megumin-chan...

.

TBC

.

**Hahaha... HAHAHAHAHAHAA!? SO THIS IS WHAT IT'S FEEL HAVING A PROOF READER!? FEELING SO COOL AND OTHER!? YEAH!? Thanks for VanillaFag, thump up to you... Yeah, feeling so good so far... See you again next chapter!**

**P.S. to VanillaFag: Hey, did you want to write something in Author note?**


	6. Chapter 6 (07-05 17:54:39)

**I make mistake in last chapter and before that about age and some. So before continue, you might want to look back at previous chapter because I have some part that me and my proof reader/co-writer edited, also added and deleted.**

**.**

**.**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: VanillaFag**

**Present**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

**.**

#Little Sister

.

Kazuma P.O.V

Today is a weekend. I'm in the city park with Megumin, my non blood related little sister. After buying ice cream we sat down on an empty bench and started eating. Megumin is 7 years old now, two years younger than me who's 9.

"Thanks for the ice cream, Onii-chan."

"You're welcome... You've been acting strange lately, did something happen?"

"Err..."

"What's wrong?"

I was waiting for Megumin's answer while eating my own ice cream.

"I have a new little sister..."

"Cough! Cough!"

I cough my ice cream because of Megumin's declaration that's so suddenly... Oh my God, I now have two little sisters.

"You can be her big brother if you want..."

Great I guess? But you alone is taking up a lot of my allowance.

"Ok, so… what do you want by telling me about it?"

"W-well... You see, I wanted some advice on how to take care of little siblings."

"So... You want my advice?"

Megumin nodded her head.

"Yeah, you handle these kinds of situation really well... I wanted to ask how to become a good big sister."

How to be a good sibling huh...

"Your little sister's still a newborn right?"

"Yeah, she was born yesterday."

A newborn huh... Hmm, I can't really think of anything though.

"Still, I don't really know what to tell you."

"Well, you see... My family lives in poverty..."

"So? What's the point?"

"I just hope she doesn't grow up like me... This dark world is very bound by a scary item called 'money', you can have everything if you have it but you'll suffer if you have none."

"Eh? What's with that rambling on end of your sentences?"

Megumin just shrug her shoulder, as if she didn't really care what she's already saying.

"Anyways, I think you know that our family is... Well, pretty poor and I don't want her experiencing the same thing like me."

"True, but as a kid you can't really do much you know? At least until we grow up and become real adult that is…"

"I know that, but I just don't want her eating rice gruel as her daily diet, heck we probably can't even afford milk. I think my little sister deserves much better than that and I want to know if there's a way to provide her that. I want her to enjoy life and not be worried about money, I want her to be free."

Actually, my family can help that but I think Megumin don't want put more trouble to me or even my family.

Okay... Let's think hard for my little sister's sake.

"I don't know if this will help but how about acting as a strong Onee-chan?"

"Strong? Are you suggesting I build up some muscles?"

"Eh? No, no, what I mean is you must appear and act strong... With your past you must have suffered a lot, you look fine on the outside but inside you must be suffering, And yet you were able to overcome them despite difficulty it has..."

I should leave her be with that for now, I mean she looks really cute when she's seriously thinking about something coupled with licking ice cream it's a divine combination. I wonder how her little sister will compare to Megumin.

Megumin P.O.V

Kazuma's advice is still ringing in my head. He suggested me acting as a strong character... But what exactly does being strong character mean? I was thinking all of this while walking with Kazuma.

"Eh? Where are we?"

Err... This is a lot of people here, where are we exactly? I tugged at Kazuma's sleeve fearing that he might disappear anytime soon.

"Oh, this is the anime festival."

"Anime Festival?"

"Yeah, Anime Festival, we're gonna have lots of fun here."

"But play with Onii-chan is fun too…"

"I just got bored, Megumin-chan… bored…"

So I strolled around this 'Anime Festival' with Kazuma.

"Even if you drain all of my magic power, I'll never give up!"

"Say whatever you want Arch Wizard! I already drained all of your magic power!"

"HAH! That's what you think! I still have something up my sleeve!"

I stopped for a moment to watch the anime displayed in one of their TVs, and the main character looks something like a mage... Wait, she looks like she has a strong personality... It suits well with what Kazuma said... Maybe if I copy her I'll be a strong person? Well, I should give it a try.

"Megumin-Chan?"

I looked at Kazuma, asking silently what's up?

"Can I visit your little sister? I want to see what she looks like..."

To Kazuma's questiong, I answered with a smile.

"You're more than welcome, Onii-chan."

.

TBC

.

**Fuh, cooperate with a proof reader takes a long time… so, result is like this… I still a bit overwhelmed by it. See you in next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahaha, Kazuma in Zoku, KonoBakuen volume 2 chapter 5 really became Megumin master!**

**No idea what to say, but enjoy this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: VanillaFag**

**Present**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

**.**

#Siblings

.

Kazuma P.O.V

"Hey Kazuto... I'm going to Megumin's place, wanna tag along?"

"Fisit Nee-san? Yay!"

Kazuto is 3 years old now, he's 7 years younger than me who's ten, so his vocabulary is still pretty bad.

Well, that's it for my little brother... So why I want to visit Megumin's home despite the pitiful status of her family? Quit simple actually, I promised to treat to her a meal per day and I'm helping her watch over her little sister since her mother got and urgent call to work she has to attend to. Oh and Megumin is now 8 years old.

We finally arrived at Megumin's house... or should I say shack?

"Err... Nii-san? Does Nee-san liv in dis sack?"

"Sack? I guess you could call it that there's not much of a difference really."

"Err... Poor Nee-san."

"Well that's reality for her... We're not related by blood but seeing her in this pitiful state makes me want to help her..."

I knocked on the door and suddenly it rushed open.

"Ka-Kazuma Onii-chan..."

What I saw really surprised me, Megumin who's all exhausted and nearly collapsed... No,wait... SHE REALLY IS COLLAPSING!!!

"WHAT'S HAPPENING MEGUMIN!?"

Luckily I was able to catch her before she fell to the floor.

Grooooowl*

"Hungry... Also feeling sick..."

"Nii-san, is Nee-san ok?"

"She just needs food and sleep, that's all... Hopefully."

I carried Megumin to her bedroom, why I know her room? She's pointing the way so all I'm actually doing is following her finger.

"Kazuto, why don't you play with that baby you saw in the living room earlier? I need to check on Megumin's health and I don't want you to get sick too because her."

"Hey!"

"Errr... Okay Nii-san."

He looked unwilling at first but eventually he left to the living room.

I opened Megumin's door and saw a plain simple room, a bed, rack of books despite the lack of content and a lamp. Very minimal. I put down Megumin on her bed and helped her sit down.

Groooowls*

Megumin's face is all red because her hunger got to her.

"Wait a moment..."

I searched for food in my bag.

"Ah, here... For you..."

I handed her a bento box, nothing special.

"I... Can't... Move..."

"Need me to feed you?"

She's being all shy and fidgety but still nodded which probably means yes. Eh? Why are you avoiding the spoon?

"Come on! Eat already!"

"I CAN'T HELP! IT'S EMBARRASS-"

I shoved some food into Megumin's mouth as soon as she opened her mouth.

"Hmk!!!"

Er… am I too forceful?

"You're such a brute, Onii-chan..."

Even though you say that with tears in your eyes why are you opening your mouth and moving your head closer to my hand?

Oh well, she's eating aggressively now so it's all good... Time for medicine... Medicine? Does this family even have an First Aid kit?

As expected they don't have one. Maybe I'll just ask her to sleep.

"Megumin, you might need to-"

"UEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

"Ah... Ah... What I need to do Nii-san?"

Suddenly Kazuto barged in the room with a baby who is most likely Megumin's sister, Komekko. While the latter is crying the former has no idea what to do and is panicking, isn't this totally different from taking care of Megumin?

"Ah, she might be hungry... Try giving her a bottle of milk..."

Megumin said as she tried sitting down in the bed.

Megumin P.O.V

Actually I'm still embarrassed about being fed by Kazuma, I'm fine being carried around but him feeding me makes me feel like a child... Ah, how pitiful just because of some sickness even just opening the door makes me feel very tired... I feel so bad.

"Megumin, why don't you sleep for a while?"

Kazuma who is sitting beside my bed and is holding a towel over my head said such things...

"Ka-Onii-chan, why aren't you adding -chan to my name when calling me?

Why did I notice such a little thing?

"You can just call me Kazuma if you feel uncomfortable calling me Onii-chan in that state."

"Then Kazuma, why are you watching over me instead of those two?"

I looked away from Kazuma because he feels very protective today and I feel shy for some reason.

"Because your my little sister... no, maybe something different.."

"What do you mean?"

I looked directly into Kazuma's eyes.

"When we first met you were just a random stranger I helped... But now in my eyes... You're... An important friend."

"Does't Kazuma have friends in school?"

"Well, I do... But finding a true friend is very rare... That Aqua is like a delinquent... Katsuragi is somewhat... Well let's just say creepy... Dust-senpai is just an acquaintance... Only person I value as a true friend is my childhood friend Rieri... And also you Megumin..."

W-what's this? I feel very happy and overwhelmed? Kazuma sees me as a true friend? Looking back I don't really have much friends... Well there's Yunyun claiming to be my rival... And I rarely talk to my classmates to save up energy so I don't suddenly collapse... In the end I'm a really passive person, mainly focusing on studying... Even with Kazuma now, I'm still used to that lifestyle... But now I have a friend... Huh? I usually don't think about these kind of stuff, is it because I'm sick?

"T-thank you for being my friend Kazuma"

"Hmmm, what did you say? I didn't hear you because of those two."

It seem our sibling gotten to fight? Eh? Why they're fighting?

"Nothing."

"Oh well, maybe I should separate those two before things escalate to a brawl."

I don't know what's gotten into me but I immediately grabbed Kazuma's hand. He looked at me, silently asking what's up?.

"Can we be together for a while?"

I don't really know why I'm doing this, but I hid my face with my hair.

"Sure, I don't mind being together with you."

Then he flashed me a brilliant smile.

.

TBC

.

**Somehow this chapter make me remember a certain story in Megumin Anthology Manga, Megumin sick, Megumin being fed, etc. Well, maybe I got idea from those… Btw, prepare your heart for next chapter… Betweener out! See you next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I AM GROOOOOOOOOOOT! Just kidding, I'm just grateful my proof reader finish edit this story... I feel great! Oh yea, before starting I use _italic _as flashback and something writing in letters... enjoy the story!**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**BetweenIandGirl Present**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: VanillaFag**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

* * *

.

#Promise

.

Megumin P.O.V  
This is something I never expected to happen, even I, an 8 year old brat knows this is bad.  
"So sir, you can start working for our company next week in another city."  
"Very well, I'll prepare moving out... I'll be on time."  
My father got recruited by a decent company, I'm happy of course since we will now have stable income.  
But what made me surprised is that we need to move out to another city, what will Kazuma think now that we're moving out? Ah, the corporate slave that was interrogating my father already left. Maybe I should visit Kazuma.  
"Dad, can I go play now?"  
"Hmm, well... You can... But where are you heading?"  
"To one of my friend's house."  
"Be back before dark then."  
So I left my house and went to Kazuma's place... Do I really need to tell him about it?  
I mean he has been my Onii-chan this whole time and has been a good friend, but I'm afraid of what he'll do later because he's pretty unpredictable.  
"Oh, there you are Megumin... I was just on my way to your place."  
"Onii-chan? Can we walk around for a while?"  
Oh? I didn't expect to encounter him while on my way to his house.  
"Sure, sure... We can, also did you already eat?"  
I shook my head as if to say 'no' and he lead me to a cafe we frequent, he ordered me some food and hot cocoa.  
Hmmm, this hot cocoa calmed my overworking brain. Kazuma treatment always calm me down.  
So I strengthened my resolve... A day before moving out... I'll tell him about it... I'm sure he'll understand, so please let me enjoy my final moments with Kazuma.

Time Pass

It almost a week since the corporate slave that recruit my father come to our home.  
Time flies by so fast... I'm inside our house where I've pretty much lived my whole life but tomorrow we'll be leaving this little shack and mobe out to another city.  
I played a bit with Kazuma for a little longer than usual, he gave me an eye patch and a magic wand in that time... Now I look like that really cool Arch Wizard in that Anime Festival, MUAHAHAHAHAHA! No one can beat me!  
Well, enough playing around... It's about time I tell Kazuma that I'm moving out... hope he understand it clearly.  
Class ended earlier than Kazuma, but I still managed to spend some time with him. And because of that I know where Kazuma is heading because he told me he was going to meet Rie-san in the park.  
I'm headed over there right now, I wonder what they're going to talk about plus there's also the matter of me moving out.  
Oh, I'm already in the park... Now, where are you Kazuma... It took me a while but I finally found him sitting in a bench with Rie-chan, I haven't seen their faces but I'm quite familiar with Kazuma's back.  
With a smile I ran towards the two, until suddenly Rie-san stood up and took a glance towards Kazuma, Kazuma also stood up.  
"When we grow up, let's get married..."  
Wait what? Why is she talking about getting married? And with Kazuma? Somehow I feel jealous and anger right now .  
"Rieri... Alright! I shall wait for you! It's a promise"  
"It's a promise."  
At that very moment I felt my world shatter... I don't really feel like talking to Kazuma. I felt the sudden urge to leave the place so I ran,  
D-did K-Kazuma promise to m-marry her? Rie-san? In the future? I should be happy for the both of them but why do I feel so sad? Is this the after effect of eating nothing but rice gruel?  
As if to answer my question my brain replayed the times I spent with Kazuma.  
_"Are you okay?"_  
_"It's alright if you feel uncomfortable calling me Onii-chan in that state."_  
_"Because I see you as a true friend."_  
I remember the days when he took care of me when I was sick, tears started to build up in my eyes. I'm only a friend so why am I sad?  
_"Eat up, Megumin-chan..."_  
_"How about calling me Onii-chan?"_  
I know I'm just his little sister, so why? As I was reminiscing my times with Kazuma I was at my house. I entered my room and jumped on the bed...  
_"Pay me back?"_  
_"How about getting married?"_  
Ah, is that why? I unconsciously thought about the joke that Kazuma told me sometime after we met. I c-considered it as a promise?  
Kazuma is a good person, I know that I'm nothing but a burden to him… but why… I just wanna be with him… I understand he deserve a girl that's better than me… Now that I think about it, that joke is all of source of my sadness and love towards Kazuma right now.  
I'm so silly, I have a crush on Kazuma now? But now it's one sided because he clearly likes Rie-san more than me. I've never felt like this before, pain not cause by starvation feels so bad, it hurts but I don't know what to do. Maybe crying will help, well I'm already crying why not add some more tears.  
Oh right,I need to tell Kazuma about me moving out! But what do I do? Crying because some joke that I consider a promise?  
Sigh, I feel like all my energy got drained by crying... Let's just write a letter to Kazuma then. No, not about the marriage thing but about me moving out... And maybe draw something while I'm at it… to lighten my mood

Kazuma P.O.V  
Megumin didn't go to school today, I'm afraid she's sick again. Considering her family's status, I'm usually the one that takes care of Megumin's health.  
So here I am, In front of her house that looks more like a shack.  
"Hey, you!"  
"Hmm, you're calling me? Ojii-san?"  
"Yeah,you. Are you Kazuma? Satou Kazuma?"  
"Yes, I'm Kazuma."  
"Oh, Hyoizaburo's daughter, Megumin-chan, told me to give this letter to you."  
Hmm? A letter?  
"Just this?"  
"Yeah, open it yourself."  
And with that he left me alone in front of Megumin's house.

_Dear Kazuma,_

_How are you Onii-chan? Though it's probably been only a day since you received this letter, I hope you're fine. Sorry if I didn't tell you that we're moving out to another city. If you're asking why then it's because my father got hired by a new company. It's unexpected that my father got accepted. With that aside, maybe yesterday was the last day we got to see each other because my family plans to live in that city for quite a long time. I had really fun times with you, I had fun being your little sister. I... I hope we meet again... I hope you enjoy your childhood with Rie-san... Onii-chan, no, Kazuma... I hope you live a wonderful life._

_Yours Truly, Megumin._

Oh, she's moving out to another city? I'm happy that her father now has a proper job but sad at the same time knowing that my number of friends got less here.  
Hm, did she draw me and Rieri in a wedding ceremony? And isn't that Megumin smiling in the background? Pretty neat.

Normal P.O.V  
While Kazuma is impressed with Megumin's drawing, he didn't notice that at the back of that letter is Kazuma and Megumin wearing wedding outfits.

.

TBC

.

* * *

**And That's it! Childhoods is done, but it have two epilog... one for Kazuma and one for Megumin, see you next chapter if you're interested about what they're doing after this!**


	9. Chapter 9

**... I don't know why but I'm feeling so upset at something...**

**.**

**.**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Present**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

**.**

#That Time(Kazuma Epilog)

.

Kazuma POV  
I stretched my arms… fwa, much better…  
I'm just done my class a few minute ago and I have to write so many thing…  
Oh yeah, I'm middle-two now… that's second year of middle school student if you don't know what I mean… so I'm 14 years old.  
Well, time to go home I guess? So I'm stuffing my book in my bag and go to my locker for my shoes.  
"Oh, Satou-kun? Going home already?"  
"Hm? Fukushima-kun? Well, I'm not having any important activities or class after this… so I rather go home than being here doing totally nothing…"  
"Yea… yea… oh! Btw, can I get advice from you?"  
"Advice for what?"  
"For this…"  
He's showing me a letter, more properly a love letter.  
"Hee, that's great someone fall for you… Did you read it?"  
"Yeah, I read it and it feel like really a love letter but… what will I do if it wasn't?"  
"Then just run away if you're really sure that's a prank… but whatever it is, I better you answer it if it really a girl…"  
"Thanks Satou-kun, bye!"  
"Bye."  
Speaking about letter make me remember my little sister, Megumin… Wait, I remember she isn't my little sister anymore since we're teenager now… that promise already expired huh? Well, it already four years since their family moving out… I hope she's doing well there…  
"Darling~ How about we watch new movie?"  
"Again? Well~ I'm not against it~ but we already visit Cinema yesterday remember?"  
"Mou…"  
I watched two lovebird doing their own argument in front of me… actually it quite amusing…  
Well, that Fukushima might be get a girlfriend after this day because that letter… and all this couple and letter though in my head made me remember some of my talk with my classmates.  
_"Hey Satou-kun? Did you have a girlfriend?" said someone in front of me._  
_"No, I have none."_  
_"Of course he isn't have any, Kurata-kun… he isn't handsome to begin with…"said someone behind me._  
_"Oi! I already know that I'm not handsome so don't bring it in front of me!"_  
_"Hahaha, of course he's like that… but seeing some friend still single is made me calm…"_  
_"Are you already passing your prime year? That's come when you're thirty…"_  
_"Oi! What do you mean by that!? But you're same right? Frightened if you will be the only single in this class…"_  
_"Hm? Not really..."_  
_"Eh? You sure?"_  
_"Not when I'm having someone promise to marry me in future…"_  
_"Eeeeh?"_  
_"What? Someone really promise to marry me in future you know?"_  
_"WHO!?"_  
_"My childhood friend…"_  
_"Kazuma-kun! Are you here?"_  
_"Right up, Rieri!"_  
Well, some of them still asking me about it about who… but of course it is Rieri, although I'm not courage enough to tell them about this.  
Rieri is my childhood friend who promise marry me when we're adult… and since that promise had been made, my grade is much more better than before.  
Hmm, isn't that Rieri in that café? Eh? Who is that guy? I actually want to say hello to Rieri but he show up with bike? He look like delinquent upperclassman  
They chat for a bit and Rieri ride that guy bike in the back…  
Rieri… ride a bike with… him…  
Ah, he's Rieri boyfriend… I think she's kidding about that, but it look like what she told me yesterday was real…  
_"Hmm, Kazuma-kun… Someone is asking me to date with him."_  
_"Oh? Really? You're a good joke around Rieri…"_  
I thought that was a joke, but I see it now in front of my eyes… I drop my bag, not moving an inch.  
Rieri look like very pleased and blushing when talking to that guy, I think I see it wrong but maybe it's real?  
What is this feeling? I'm upset, really upset… usually when this happen I will jealous right? But why? Why I feel heartbroken…  
Huh, this is not important for now… let's go home already Kazuma… you can ask Rieri tomorrow…

Today I asking Rieri about yesterday, so I talk with her in break time.  
"So Rieri, I see you ride with upperclassman yesterday… who's him?"  
"Hm? Well, I already tell you someone is asking to date me… it's that guy…"  
Oh, great… it's hurt… it make me crush my bread.  
"Oh great I guess, so he's your boyfriend?"  
"Sort of…."  
It's really hurt, but why am I acting in front of her?  
"What do you mean by sort of?"  
"Err… he's actually say…. 'Aishiteru' to me…"  
Very great… he's proposing Rieri… in this young age…  
'Ai' is a love word to those propose an marriage.  
I really want to tell Rieri that we have a promise to marry each other in future but…  
"Oh… It's like that, I hope he can date with you long enough until he marry you…"  
Our promise doesn't have 'Ai' or 'Suki' , simply a promise that can broken… and Rieri already broken it.  
I also don't want to make Rieri sad or cautious around me…  
After that we start growing apart... when we face each other we simply say 'hi' and leave.  
Actually I really feel hurt when seeing Rieri since that time she ride with upperclassman… I simply don't want to see her so I start skipping school.  
But skipping school isn't enough, my promise with Rieri, memory with her, and when school I see her often with that guy… is really haunting me… I need a cure, a cure for my brokenheart.  
So I play online game to divert my mind from real world, go to arcade game when bored in home, and watching anime when doesn't have any money to spent.  
Wait a minute, fictional character won't betray me… I feel nice in here… TIME TO LEVEL UP AND BEAT THIS GAME BOSS! Hello, I'm Kazuma… this guild administrator, what can I help?  
Without me knowing I'm skipping school just a day become two days, two days become three days, three days become four days, four days became a week, a week become a month, and so on that other call me NEET even my family.

.

End(1)

.

**Hahaha... feeling really upset...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I suppose this ending are a starting point for it's sequel... if I want to make that is...**

**.**

**.**

**Konosuba belongs to Akatsuki Natsume**

**Warning! Real Life Type Stories! Kids!allchara! Typo! etc!**

**Author: BetweenIandGirl**

**Proof Reader/Co-writer: VanillaFag**

**Present**

**.**

**Childhood Friends**

**.**

**.**

#An Ending and New Beginning (Megumin epilog)

.

Megumin POV  
Yawn… I'm tired… but today is first day of high school…  
It has been six years since I'm leaving this town, now I'm back because apparently my father's contract at working company had expired… luckily we have proper home this time, albeit it's still in credit… When we arrived, this town already late night but I have to unpack a lot of thing… Ugh, sleepy…  
I rub my eyes to clear my eyes and wake me up little bit… eh, I think I forget something… oh crap…  
"I FORGOT SEAAAAL! MY DARK MAGIC WILL UNLEASH IT SELF! AARRRGGHH MY EYEEESS!"  
I block my vision with my hand to try seal my dark magic… Oh no, anything! Literally anything but don't make me remember Kazuma! Ugh… it's late… I already remember it…  
Sigh… Just continue walking to school, Megumin… I open my eyes and walk to school, this time not want to cause a commotion like what I'm usually do, being an arch wizard…  
"Kazuma…"  
I mumbled my childhood friend name… it's still weird I'm not moving on and still have a crush on him… I seal that feeling with eye patch that Kazuma give me, I don't know how it's working wearing that seal my feeling but it's effective to forget Kazuma when I wear it but when not, memory about Kazuma flooding my mind again, especially when Kazuma make 'that' promise to Rie-san…  
Ugu… don't cry Megumin, don't cry, you're a strong woman… Ah, finally arrived at school… Brrr, it's cold… crap, my bondage… I forget wear it.  
There's some people who's staring at me curious, confused, or awe… Well, I'm not blaming them… who can say that 14 years old beautiful woman that's usually in Second Middle(Second years, Junior High) is now in their high school with first year uniform, and who's that beautiful woman? That's me.  
I'm way too smart for normal human being, I can passing years and grades to became a University student in blink second… but my family financial just allow me to pass two grades above… so I'm two years younger than usual first year high school…  
Grooooooowls  
Still hungry, breakfast this morning didn't satisfy my belly… ugh, if Kazuma are… ah! What am I thinking!? Memories about him flooding again… I clutch my belly tightly as I collapsed on my knee, lucky me, this stop me about thinking Kazuma but now I have other problem… I want eat…  
"You okay?"  
"H-hungry…"  
"Do you okay with just bread?"  
A stranger offer me a bread to eat.  
"Thank you! Thank you, Senpai!"  
I took his bread instantly and eat it like I never eat.  
"Eh? I'm not senpai as we're same years but I'm obviously older, you can call me Nii-san or something.."  
"Thanks for bread Nii-san, my family is poor that I never get my self full…"  
"It's ok… you just remind me of my little sister who's moving out six years ago… now if you let me, I'm going to class… bye."  
"Bye."  
Eh… something feel familiar with that stranger… it's feel I'm close to him… Suddenly it make me thinking, is that stranger actually Kazuma? I took a peek at his pen name and I only see Satou, so whatever this stranger is, he's might be Kazuma relative because Kazuma family name is Satou too and it's way too inconvenient if he's Kazuma… but eh… that boy actually look like Kazuma… Whatever, now my high school years are starting…  
It's been weeks since school started and I see that 'Kazuma' often in first week, but lately I don't see him… We're in different class but I know his class because there's this one time I stalk him and someone call him hikiNEET or whatever, but I heard one time other person call him 'Kazuma' and now I'm 80% sure, he's Kazuma that I know… but feel different… what's happen to him after I gone?  
Today I determined my self to visit his class… I'm already wear my equipment, eye patch and bondage on my leg… my feeling toward Kazuma is hidden perfectly right now but I'm curious why I'm rarely see 'Kazuma' lately… I enter his class and ask everybody with loud voice…  
"Excuse me, do you all know someone named Satou Kazuma!"  
"Satou-san? He's absent again today… why he absent with a bullshit excuse?"  
Someone answer me, so Kazuma just absent… but it already 4 days since I last time I saw him… something weird is going on.  
"Really? That's a shame…"  
"What a chuunibyou girl… I wonder why is she interest with him in first place…"  
I hear someone gossiping me from behind, it must be from my appearance… they don't know how hard it is to be a strong young woman… Oh well, time go so fast that it's time I go home…  
I took off my gear, only just this time… I feel want to remember Kazuma while I walk home… In this village scenery… My mind are flooded about my time together with Kazuma in past… From the day I met him until last time I talk to him before moving out… what a great time with you, there's that one time I wish I can be together with you again but I hope you're doing well with Rie-san, Kazuma…  
My head are keep low on ground… ugh, I'm stupid… why am I wear off my gear if it's only mean I feel sad again… Even genius like mine is weak to emotion…  
I suddenly feel someone pushed me forward that I fall down on asphalt road…  
"WHAT THE…."  
I actually want to curse person who pushed me… but halted the moment I see who's person doing it… it's that 'Kazuma' and he's fainting behind in front of tractor… but the way he's fainting isn't normal…  
"Kazuma?"  
I heard no reply, so I check his condition but my face turn pale, it's very serious problem…  
"OIII! WAKE UP! DON'T DIE HERE BECAUSE YOU PUSHED ME OR A FRICKING TRACTOR!"  
I give him first aid… pumping his chest… and other… Tractor driver confused by my action…  
"OI! FARMER! CAN YOU JUST CALL AMBULANCE!? I'M TRYING RESSURECTING HIM!"  
That person immediately call ambulance after my command… I almost give Kazuma a force breath… am I that desperate? Maybe… but his heart start pumping again, lucky me… and at this time ambulance is finally come… some of them are asking me to join them just in case…  
Sometime later at hospital, I see Kazuma family storming Kazuma room… I'm pretty sure that's Kazuma father and mother I know from my past… that's mean this 'Kazuma' is Kazuma I know, my childhood friend… Kazuma father get out first and talk to me…  
"Thanks for saving our son, even if you're stranger to us…"  
"It's ok, I just help him for free… now I have to go home…"  
Why I said that… but I really want to home because it's atmosphere.  
"Wait! Here's my address if you need my family help someday…"  
He give me a text that have an address… this is… Kazuma family address that I know in past, that Kazuma is really Kazuma that I know…  
"Thanks…"  
I don't know why but I feel I want to visit Kazuma house tomorrow…

.

End(2)

.

**It really end... huft... so, do you think I should make a sequel to this? or longer this fanfic? if it's longer it's fanfic then that will be a lot of short stories/side story... you decide.**


End file.
